


401

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii
Kudos: 1





	401

-  
浩瀚渐变的星云里，藏匿游荡着一颗愚人星球。  
代号是401。

在群星众耀的宇宙里，它是那么不起眼的存在，只在与其他星球疏离的地方，独自闪烁着自己微弱的紫色光芒。

从出生那一刻起，这颗星球上的每一个人都做着和自己感情意愿不相符合的行为。举个例子，如果想哭，他们就会笑；如果需要帮忙，他们会假装冷酷自立。

与生俱来，事与愿违，颠倒悲伤与喜悦。

除了生活在这里的他们自己，没有任何人知道这个秘密。

-  
“根据以往留学的经验，有优秀的前辈研制出了可以抑制反向行为的药剂，也就是说服用之后，不会再做出容易被人怀疑的怪异行为或是说出口头上的反话。只是药剂有限，在学习结束之前服用完了的话就只能靠各位自己控制行为，少说话。”

等到了上高中的年纪，星主就会派遣一群孩子前往地球见习学习，为的是能够将本星球更好地建设，进一步提上日程。

而金泰亨，就是最近一批要去地球读高中的孩子之一，肩负着万千群众寄予的重任。

他和那些同学一样，临近出发前被父母千叮咛万嘱咐，不要在地球人面前有什么疏漏。

因为一丁点儿的分神可能就会让聪明的地球人钻了空子，被发现了身份的话，可是会被流放，永世呆在地球回不来家的。

谁都想出去不一样的世界看看，踏上全新未知的土地。可是这么严重的后果，让多数怀着梦想的孩子听了身子都直发颤，有的甚至还放弃了一直憧憬着的难遇机会。

可是金泰亨却没什么太提心吊胆的感觉，比起害怕，他的好奇和期待占比更大。

在他哥哥去地球见习的时候，他就开始在心里埋下了那颗向往的种子。听着他描述的完全不同的世界，热闹，繁华，各色的人，不会随着夜晚降临就熄灭的灯。

这些新奇的，从来没有听到过的描述，是让他梦想逐渐发芽成长的阳光与甘露。

坐在飞船上的他，看着寂静无边的宇宙，那些星球就像碎裂的时空粒子从身后飞速倒退 。

他第一次认识到，世间本无伟大，其实每一个个体都一样渺小。

星际银河之间的漫游，映照在他脸上的光怪陆离。  
他看得见那颗水蓝色的星球越来越近，地球人会是什么样的存在呢？这么想着，金泰亨合上了眼睛，只要睡一觉，他就到了那个奇妙的地方了。

等到他再醒来时，睁开眼睛发现身边的景致已经变得不一样了。他到了地球探员的家里，躺在一张算得上非常柔软的单人床上，盯着贴着星空墙纸的天花板发呆。

这些人会充当照顾他在这里的生活起居的角色。  
迫不及待的环绕了一圈，其实格局家具之类的和他们母星差不多。不过待金泰亨走到窗口去的时候，仅仅是短暂的视线接触，就真的被这颗美丽的蓝色星球震撼到了。

数不胜数的色彩往他眼睛里跳，占据他原先只有单调的眼眶。这个星球比他想象中的还要有吸引力太多了。全身的细胞被五感冲击，激活，重造的感觉，心里蹦跳的小人开始隐隐难耐，他开始期待在这里的生活了。

-  
新生入学仪式上人头攒动，熙熙攘攘地好生热闹。

金泰亨也夹在这人群里，时不时的被那些陌生的面孔挤的变更位置，站不住脚跟。觉着有些新奇，他偏着脑袋东看西看，被从来没感受过被人流推着走动的兴奋包围。

一切都好像还挺顺利，只是猛得有人没看路似的朝着他的肩膀撞过来，让他一个重心不稳就要往后倒，而且隐隐约约间，他身后似乎还站了个浑身散发着清香的人。

在踩上那人帆布鞋的下一秒，他就转动脚踝移了重心，想着自己这么大个人的重量要是真真实实踩上去，把人小姑娘踩坏了就糟了。

摔就摔吧，要做绅士那就不怕失了风度。

意料之外的，一只很有力道的手臂及时揽住了他的肩膀，结实，稳重，没让他狼狈地摔在地板上。  
幸运地提前结束了一场会引人注目的出糗。

感受着这力道，分明就不是小姑娘嘛。  
是多虑了，他缓过来刚想抬头向那人道谢，视线却怎么也搜寻不到，那抹淡淡的清香，也是随着那人的身影消失了。

没来得及，这样会显得他没有礼貌吗？

金泰亨有些懊恼，愁的那两股剑眉拧在一起，嘴巴紧紧抿着不知道如何是好。才第一天他们星球的形象就要毁在他手里了吗，可不能这样。

于是他下定决心要去找到这个人，在回班集中会议之后有一段自由参观的时间，他想借着这个机会找到那个人。漫无目的地从教学楼逛到了运动场，一路上看着路标，还算是顺利。

午后的闲暇，微风吹在脸上让人很容易犯困。和金泰亨一样，走道上其实还零零散散走着几个饭后散步的。阳光正好，他看着那些在塑胶跑道上疯狂奔跑的少年们，好像有用不完的体力，一圈又一圈，抬起后翘的鞋跟，抓地前倾的脚掌，每一处都展现着这个年纪孩子的青春活力和精力充沛。

那个他想找的人，会不会也混在那一堆人里面啊。

他两只手插在裤兜里，头有点昏昏沉沉地往那人多的地方走过去，眯缝着眼睛凭借直觉没头没脑的瞟来瞟去。

距离还是有点远，在他皱着眉试图上前看清楚的时候，肩上沉沉地被搭上了一只手。这种感觉有点熟悉，就像是不久前刚经历过。

金泰亨顺势回头，看见一只骨节分明修长的手，视线再延伸，一个穿着外套的干净少年，顶了一头松软的头发，睁着一双水灵的眼睛，身上有好闻的清香，他见他面无表情地开了口。

“你走路怎么总打晃，是还想被人撞倒吗？”

带着点疑问地轻声问道，声音温润如水，嘴唇下方有颗生的很好看的痣。说出来的句子含着温度，分不清是带着性子的责备还是单纯暖心的提醒。

立马认定了就是这个人，"我找你来着，想和你道声谢。"金泰亨挠了挠后脑勺，左手不自然地捻了捻垂在身侧的裤边，耳尖染上一丝不易察觉的粉红。

“不用。”那人伸手揉上他的头发，没来由地搓了几个来回，直到那头顺毛翘起了古怪的弧度，才嘴角带了笑回身走远。

-  
人好多，好吵。汇聚的杂言碎语就像是要捅破田柾国的耳膜一样，一个劲儿往他渴望清静的大脑里钻。

到底什么时候才会结束，早知道今天就逃了这个破入学仪式。讲台上校长操着一副夹带着地方口音的普通话，站在被洗的有点发白的红色幕布旁，对着老旧的立式话筒，喷溅的口水洋洋洒洒。

他无聊乏味的视线在新生大堂里四处游走。

放眼望去有被学生穿出各种风格的校服，叽叽喳喳闲聊的小嘴，写着“无高分，不毕业”的巨大横幅，还有前面那人线条流畅的后颈。

安静地欣赏了还没几分钟呢，那人好像就被撞到要往自己怀里倒。扶上那层单薄的肩，一整块肩骨可以恰好契合在他掌心。

带着私心兀地瞟向那人不自主凑近的后颈，却意外的发现他耳根后藏着一枚淡淡的小巧的紫色心形印记。

田柾国暗暗挑了挑眉。啊，原来是那个星球来的人。

关于401号愚人星球的故事，是他的妈妈讲给他听的。她说爸爸来自一个遥远的星宿，生活在那里的人世世代代在出生的时候都会被打上一枚用来标记的印记，就像是一个特殊的标签，和我们的胎记类似。

颜色深浅，形态因人而异。

而那个人是心形的，很是漂亮。

回了班田柾国也在一直盯着那人看，只是他好像是有心事似的，心不在焉地低着头不知道在想什么。  
等到班主任一讲完话，他就撒丫子跑出了后门，坐在食堂的角落里吃饭。

田柾国有一口没一口地往嘴里送着饭，注意力完全在那个人身上，他对他太好奇了。这股子好奇就驱使着他，不自觉地想向他靠近，宛若带着神秘引力的磁石。

一路装作不经意的尾随，看着他左摇右摆的，眼睛不知道在四处寻觅着什么，不定向的脚步都险些打乱了跑道上后来人的节奏。

所以还是鲁莽的上前了，给了他一个提醒。

不到半米的距离，那人低垂着眼说想找他道谢。凑近了看是一张越发精致的脸，阳光在睫毛下投出小巧的扇形阴影。每看一眼，眼里的欢喜就添了一分。

田柾国觉得这个入学仪式好像也不是那么烂。

-  
打算回班，才发现那人就一直走在自己前面，路线，甚至楼层都一样。最后，看他拐进了自己班上的后门，金泰亨才知道这个人原来和自己一个班。

又是青涩的上前打打招呼，互相交换了名字。

田柾国是他在这颗星球上认识的第一个朋友，他很珍惜。相处的时间越长，久而久之他从他口中听到了许多不一样的故事，这让他对这颗星球的了解也变得更加深刻有意义起来。

其实金泰亨很想和他说说自己的家乡，虽然没有地球体积大，资源丰富，但是也在好好地存在着，也在好好地发着光。这是他一直没说出口的秘密。

他很感谢田柾国的出现，给他期待已久的高中生活抹上了浓墨重彩的一笔，然后所有画卷由他执笔完成。

如果不出意外，还有半年，他会好好的完成在高中的学业，然后在接到召回指令的时候，就离开这颗星球。和他来的时候一样，只是在花名册上出现又消失，被新一届的学生所代替，不会有人记得他。

不过是这样的吗？没有一个人会记得他吗？

田柾国会记得他的。他始终这么执拗地认为。尽管没有自信，却还是紧握着一点倔强。他有点舍不得，不过不知道是舍不得这颗美丽的星球，还是舍不得田柾国。

几年的时光说快不快，秋冬春夏的轮回，少年已经长开了棱角，眉眼间多了几分英气，唯独那双眼，还如初见般温柔明朗。他三年来的记忆都是那个人一点一滴填满的，他知道田柾国对自己的意义是什么。

零星的心动，积攒成了跨越光年的银河。

他是他不可代替不会遗忘的青春。

-  
一切都很顺利。

偏偏，在回去前的三个月，他的药剂已经消耗光了。这样他该如何把他想对田柾国说的话说出口。

金泰亨开始在他面前畏畏缩缩，小心翼翼的，生怕被他发现了那个秘密。当一切言论和举动变得多虑和不安，尤其是在相处了几年的人面前，即使是有心隐瞒，还是会很快暴露吧。

他是不是用来抑制的药已经吃完了。

一切无措的表情，躲闪逃避的眼神，与往常相比局促又尴尬的氛围，田柾国觉得金泰亨有点奇怪了。

靠近时耳朵会红的过分，比起自然的接触会先选择避开，举棋不定的双手，开口了却支支吾吾半天没说出一句完整的话。

他越是躲他，他越是接近真相。

-  
这已经是最后一节体育课了。

所有的同学都很珍惜。有的在跑道上谈心散步的，狂跑着发泄心情的，球场上跳跃投篮挥洒热血的，在休息处盯着一团虚无空气发着呆的，还有偷瞄着那人发呆的田柾国。

发呆的失了神，盯人的着了迷。

谁也没注意直朝着脑袋飞过来的球。猛地一记，砸的正着，金泰亨眨了眨缓过神的眼睛，捂着口鼻的指缝中涌出猩红，顺着脸颊滴落，在泛着沙尘的土地上绽开。

田柾国懊恼地啧了一声，几大步迈过去扣着那人的手腕拉着就走，带了点毋庸置疑的力度。

医务室没人，他让金泰亨坐在床边，有点着急的手翻箱倒柜。他认为他被砸，错有他一份。

“痛吗？”  
“痛。”其实不怎么痛的。

“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“嗯。”不用了，其实我可以自己来。

心口不一。

田柾国听言微笑着挪开他的手，看那张可爱的脸上鼻头和嘴唇都微微红肿了，那一块皮肤的颜色已经被血染花了，神似古老神秘的贴符。拿着棉纱蘸着清水，给他细细擦净了，余光瞥着那人的眼睛扑闪扑闪。

“再靠近点。”他开口说。  
早一点的血迹已经结成了痂，要擦干净。如此正经又堂皇的理由。

这还能怎么靠近？不可能。  
虽然是这么想着的金泰亨，身体还是控制不住不由自主地向那人凑，脸颊发热别扭的样子在田柾国眼里是傲着娇地乖。

僵直的身体，紧张的侧脸，莫名其妙的亲密距离，空气逐渐升了温。

于是生了坏心思。想让他自己说出来。  
关于那个秘密，关于他对他一切的一切。

“你是不是有事情瞒着我。”他压了压声线，低沉，磁性，像是穿着黑色斗篷的巫师，要对心悦了很久的对象下蛊。

他们其实早就心意相通，奈何所有言语行为上的表达，都如此晦涩笨拙。

张开又合上的嘴巴，他知道金泰亨最近有太多的欲言又止，丢了以前的自信从容。他安静的等待着，望向那人的眼里满是鼓励和耐心。

时钟在反复嘀嗒，一圈一圈走过的是两个人共同的记忆。如同沉睡着被唤醒的老旧影片，明明才几年，却深刻的像是已经度过了好几个世纪。

“你觉得我很奇怪。”你不要觉得我很奇怪。  
金泰亨犹豫着还是颤着声音开了口。

“……”接下来要说的，可能是他长这么大最耗费勇气和脸皮的话了。

那人就看着他，不说话，沉默但真挚。

是他的话，应该会懂的吧，会懂他想要表达的真正意思吧。心里挣扎的声音可不可以就此烟消云散。

“我其实。”  
“田柾国，我其实非常，非常讨厌你。”  
非常，非常，喜欢你。

这是最差劲的告白。

可那人听了却扬起嘴角，眼睛里是闪着光难以掩饰的笑意。他走过来捧起他的脸，捋开发丝在他额前落下一个轻柔的吻。

“嗯，我全都知道。”

-end-

关于灵感：401和愚人星球的名字，都来源于愚人节这个日子。

而关于愚人星球的概念，我想表达的东西就是：  
我们每个人，其实在生活中都难免会遇到事与愿违，身不由己的情况。我们有时也会拿不定主意，会做出和自己预期相反的举动和言论。

会心口不一，会掩饰闪躲。会埋藏真实的自己。

更何况是身份特殊的他们。面临着比我们多出数倍的压力和注意力，他们遇到这种情况的时候会怎么做。

明明身体生着病，却要说“我不会在大家面前生病的”  
明明已经很疲惫，却要佯装轻松保持着笑脸  
明明难受悲伤的要命，还要忍着即将夺眶而出的泪水

那“用来抑制的药剂”，其实都是他们给自己喂下的。强迫着自己，不要做出不符合大众趋势的事情。

小心翼翼，生怕自己的无心之举会被无限放大。

“出生时被标记的印记”，其实就是现在谁身上都会有的，外界给贴上的标签，亦或是人设。这个抽象又具体的东西，给每个人都上了束缚，方方面面的框架在“自由”两字上打上了封条。

谁不想活成自己憧憬的样子。

在“药剂消耗完”，一直辛苦隐藏着的真我展露出来的时候。还能有人站出来，对他说，我懂你，我理解你。

我喜欢你。

我也想成为这样的人。渺小，但也存在。就和愚人星球一样，黯淡，但会发出微弱的光。

爱与善代替恶意相向，相信尽管这光微薄无力，但当它们都汇聚在一起的时刻，绝对足够闪耀。


End file.
